No Good In Goodbye
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: No matter how it falls apart, there's an art in breaking hearts... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS LA OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SCRIPT OR THEIR MUSIC *cries*


**~Hey guys. So I thought since I had time I would write a one shot. This is based on a song by my favourite band in the entire world, The Script. If you haven't heard of them, go have a listen **** The song is called No Good In Goodbye and it's all about heartbreak and the irony of the sayings 'goodbye' and 'solider on'. Hope you enjoy it~**

Present day

_If I could turn back time then I would rewrite those lines...why did it have to happen like that?_

* * *

2 years ago

"Deeks, we need to talk."

Right now they were in the office, just the two of them. She didn't know how she felt about doing this, but she knew she didn't want to do it in front of other people, because she knew it would be messy.

"Kens?"

"Look, you're a really sweet guy, but this isn't going to work."

"What isn't going to work?"

"Our relationship..."

"You don't think its working?" Deeks said, his heart deflated.

Kensi could feel her eyes filling up with tears, "Goodbye Deeks," she said walking away.

"Where the hell is the good in that?"

"What?"

"I thought you loved me, I thought we were meant to be together forever. Why would you say goodbye if there is nothing good about it?"

"Deeks don't go all philosophical you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Well then what the hell did you mean?" Kensi's anger was getting stronger when Deeks asked her this.

"I just can't be with you anymore Deeks!"

Deeks sat on the table, "You know, people always say those bullshit sayings. Goodbye, nice try, farewell. Where is the 'good' in goodbye? What's fair about saying farewell?! What the hell is nice about hearing nice try?!"

"Deeks you need help."

"I don't need help!"

"You're unstable; you've refused to take risks like you used to when we were just partners. And its cost us. A lot."

"I'm NOT unstable. Stop coming up with excuses Kensi because I can't take it anymore okay?!"

"Okay, I give up because I know that with every word I choose, I'm going to lose either way," Kensi said walking outside and into her car. Deeks sat there, head in hands.

_I don't think I can take the ache from heart break..._

* * *

Present day

_If I could turn back time, I would re write those lines..._

_If I could turn back time...I would re write those lines._

Kensi tied her shoe laces and went out for her morning walk. She had left NCIS and now had a beautiful daughter named Alexia who was almost one and a half. She had the thick, long brown hair, the same smooth skin as Kensi's, only slightly lighter. She was her mother's daughter. The only thing that was different was her eyes. Her eyes were ocean blue.

Kensi pushed the button on the stop sign before walking across the road with Alexia. She couldn't help but look at this one man on the street. He was there with a surfboard walking towards the beach. She looked at him, knowing she knew him from somewhere.

Then it clicked.

She saw him, but was scared to approach him.

"Hi Deeks," she smiled weakly.

"Kensi, wow, hi," he said out of shock, "Who's this little cutie?"

"This is Alexia, my daughter. Well, our daughter..."

Deeks was taken aback.

"Were you pregnant when we..."

"Must have been, didn't know it though."

Deeks didn't say much. Neither did Kensi until she finally broke the awkward barrier between them.

"Want to go for some coffee?"

"Actually I've got to go, it was nice to meet you again Kens," he said jogging off to the beach. She watched as he ran off, sitting down on a beach towel with a blonde haired size zero. Kensi's hopes of them just being friends passed when they started kissing. She felt tears building up in her eyes but she wouldn't dare cry in front of her daughter. She blinked them away quickly and she walked in the other direction with Alexia.

Maybe she can't take the ache from heartbreak.

**~Reviews much appreciated. If you want a song fic written, leave me a song and I'll see what I can do x Thanks for reading~**


End file.
